Ding-Dong
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: We are sort of troublemakers, but we can love, too. Join us quadruplets Will, Sylvester, Kenneth, and Emmett on our adventure through 13-year-old-ism. Along the way, things go...uh...best we leave some things secret, just between us lunch buddies...


**I don't own glee...**

Thirteen.

You suddenly feel different, like the world has changed. Is it the fact that your sweat stinks like a dead raccoon? Is it, maybe, that you get mood swings often? Or possibly that you are suddenly so intelligent when it comes to mature themes such as sex? You grow to realize how important your future is, and you know it's coming quickly. You know you must plan before it is too late. You know one thing:

You are finally a teenager.

You are a mature, kind padawan learning to survive the real world...

Unless you are one of the ding-dong quadruplets on Whitman Avenue.

These quadruplets didn't look anything alike - at all. They were only fraternal, nothing else. They were known as, "the little bastards who set my house on fire at 3:00 AM." If not, they were, "the motherfucking fags that slashed our motorcycle tires." They may have done some intentional harm, but sometimes it was an honest mistake.

Will. He was your average teenager. Everyday lady's man. Though he caused trouble sometimes, he had a place in his heart for passion. He often expect everything to go his way, and that his plans are most important. He had always refused to chop that curly mop off his head. He claimed it as his "trademark," along with his chin dimple.

Sylvester. By the looks of him, he seemed typical. But once you've truly gotten to know him, you'd find he wasn't the best person to be around. He was considered "evil," or "soulless." Like Will, he had a hidden soft spot for love, but it was rarely displayed. Behind those messy blonde bangs, there'd been guilty, but shameless, eyes.

Kenneth. Kind, generous person when we "wanted to be." He was loud at times, and he demanded more than complete effort out of everyone he challenged. He would tone down when a girl crossed paths with him, and he would pay all focus to her. His raven black hair made him stand out the most of the four.

Emmett. He was described as if he were an angel. He was very well behaved. He was wise when it came to personal decisions, though, he was gullible and was easily lured into problems that others had caused. He suffered much anxiety, and would sometimes become concerned about non-existent - but possible - issues. He often found ways to sneak out of bad situations, but could be pulled back in by his brothers.

Will and Sylvester caused the mess, Emmett cleaned the mess, and Kenneth made sure Mom or Dad didn't find out about the mess. Sometimes, Sylvester wasn't even a part of the mess. But when you think about it, it was possible that Sylvester had caused messes and Will had no part.

Who the fuck knows anymore?

"You ready?" Kenneth shouted from the roof.

Will looked around, observing the Christmas tree lights that surrounded the house.

"Um, once again, can someone tell me why are there lights around the house?" Emmett asked. "It's not Christmas time. And this is definitely not our house, so we shouldn't be messing around."

"Relax," Will sighed, "It'll be awesome, trust me."

"It's dark out. Can you even see what you're doing?"

"We've done it a million times. We'd be considered experts at this."

"Be a part of the fun for once, pygmy," Sylvester said. "Remember that time we bent the blade on Jerry's lawn mower and we shredded up his mom's sidewalk? You participated in that, and you had fun."

"I-I guess I did," Emmett smiled. So he gave in once again. He decided he would take part this time. What harm would be done, anyways? It was just Christmas lights on a house. And those lights had some shorts in them, but chances of electrocution seemed slim.

"Emmett, uncover your eyes. That's what the goggles are for, bro."

"Okay, Ken!" Will yelled, positioning safety goggles over his eyes. "Ready!"

"Now?" Kenneth grabbed two severed wires.

"Now!"

Kenneth grinned eagerly, slamming the blue and red ends together, nudging them into one another as tautly as possible.

Simultaneously, the small bulbs all lit up. I was a success!

"It's working!" Will screamed with excitement. "Emmett, look!"

The ginger boy gazed at the beauty, with large eyes. He was proud of his brothers for doing such a fantastic job. Will wasn't lying. This _was_ awesome!

Suddenly, every yellow window in the neighborhood had gone black. Every bright streetlight had gone darker than dim. The power had completely gone out, all for their stream of unnecessary lights. Their Christmas lights had been the literal highlight.

Angry grumbles and concerned mumbles filled the area.

Will glanced around. "Uh, oh."


End file.
